


Batfamily Groupchats

by Sketchistrator1



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchistrator1/pseuds/Sketchistrator1
Summary: I saw a story like this, and I really liked it. So, I made my own Batfamily Groupchat. Warning for language(Mainly Jason)





	1. Is There A Point In This?

Username Guide:  
BoyWonder1/ Dick Grayson  
Jaybird/ Jason Todd  
ReddestRobin/ Tim Drake  
Damian Wayne/ Damian Wayne  
SpoilerIsBest/ Stephanie Brown  
BlackBat/ Cassandra Cain  
BabsGordon/ Barbara Gordon  
WorldsGreatestDetective/ Bruce Wayne  
Agent A/ Alfred Pennyworth

BoyWonder1 has started this groupchat.

BoyWonder1 has invited Jaybird, ReddestRobin, DamianWayne, SpoilerIsBest, BlackBat, BabsGordon, WorldsGreatestDetective, and AgentA.

Jaybird: Why the hell was this created?

BoyWonder1: So we can converse while we're not in the same room.

Jaybird: Dick, I'm in the middle of a-Fuck I just got shot!

Agent A: Master Jason, please watch your language.

ReddestRobin: Are you OK?

Jaybird: Yeah, but you should probably ask the guy who I just shot in the head.

WorldsGreatestDetective: JASON!

Jaybird: Sorry Bruce.

SpoilerIsBest: Jay, killing is wrong.

Jaybird: Do not call me Jay.

Damian Wayne: Did you even aim, Todd? If you did, he wouldn't be dead.

Jaybird: Oh I aimed. That's why he's dead.

BlackBat: What is even the point in this?

BoyWonder1:To bring us closer by always being able to talk to each other.

ReddestRobin: Do you regret it yet?

Jaybird: I think he might....

BoyWonder1: Of course not! This can still work!

ReddestRobin has left this chat.

Jaybird: You can do that?

Jaybird has left this chat.

Damian Wayne has left this chat.

WorldsGreatestDetective: Well, that was a disaster.

BabsGordon: No duh.

SpoilerIsBest: Barbara was in this chat?

BlackBat: Stephanie, why wouldn't she be?

SpoilerIsBest: Hmmmmm.....


	2. What Happened To Tim?!

BoyWonder1: JASON!

Jaybird: What do you want?

WorldsGreatestDetective: What did you do to Tim?

Jaybird: Don't ask me! I didn't do anything!

BoyWonder1: I find that way too hard to believe.

Jaybird: I went to my safe house.

BoyWonder: Uh-huh.

Jaybird: I walked inside.

BoyWonder: OK.

Jaybird: I looked in the cabinets.

BoyWonder: And?

WorldsGreatestDetective: All your coffee was gone?

Jaybird: Yep!

ReddestRobin: Hey guys! I'm ready for patrol, so if you all could hurry up that'd be great! And, I have a question. Do you think the teacher would let me do all my homework for the year?

BoyWonder1: Uh, Tim?

ReddestRobin: Yeah Dick?

BoyWonder1: It's 4:30 pm.

ReddestRobin: Let's go out early then!

Jaybird: We're fucking screwed.

WorldsGreatestDetective: I'm surprised you went this long without swearing.

BoyWonder1: Yeah, that is suspicious...

Jaybird: I have cookies.

BoyWonder1: Or maybe not so suspicious.

WorldsGreatestDetective: *Sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read and left Kudos! I really appreciate it! I hopefully can get a few more chapters up before spring break ends. And again, thank you!


	3. 2018 Batman Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason heard a rumor about the new solo Batman film. Now everyone else must suffer....  
> Who else has heard about it? I did, and I fangirl-ed so much.  
> Also, can we just pretend that they're all aware of the storylines and arcs about them? And their movies?

Jaybird: GUYS GUESS WHAT?!

BoyWonder1: What? Did you finally manage to kick Tim's ass?

ReddestRobin: He did that like, 5 months ago.

Jaybird: Have you heard?

Damian Wayne: About the 2018 Batman movie? Yeah, that sucks. I was hoping it would be the Son of Batman storyline!

WorldsGreatestDetective: Damian!

Jaybird: I guess I wouldn't object to Streets Run Red. You, Dick and I are in it.

BoyWonder1/ReddestRobin: WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Jaybird: THE BATMAN MOVIE IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE UNDER THE RED HOOD!

BoyWonder1: God dammit.

ReddestRobin: FUCK!

Jaybird: May I ask....WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FUCKING STORYLINE?! I FOR ONE FUCKING LOVED IT!

BoyWonder1: YOU BLEW BRUCE AND ME UP! WTF MAN?!

SpoilerIsBest: No offense Jay, but most of us aren't even in that. That's what.

Jaybird: I fucking dare you to name every fucking one of us who's not shown or mentioned.

Agent A: Master Jason, watch your language or I will wash your mouth out with soap.

BabsGordon: Cass, Damian wasn't even in the mythos yet....Shit. I ran out.

Agent A: Miss Gordon.

BabsGordon: Sorry Alfred.

Jaybird: See? Even Superman and Green Arrow were in it!

ReddestRobin: Who wasn't? And Damian please don't-

Damian Wayne: Two Face, Harley Quinn, Most villains, Most of the Justice League-

ReddestRobin: OK OK I GET IT!

SpoilerIsBest: Speaking of most villains....

Everyone(But Alfred):UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was web-surfing few months ago because I was bored and didn't have anything to do, and I came across some news articles that were talking about the solo Batman film. One or two of them said that it was going to be the Under the Red Hood storyline, and I'm hoping it's true. So there.


End file.
